Yin
Yin (イン In): is was the first main protagonist of Bones Pretty Cure!. She had 17 years old and she is the character of "Darker Than Black". She is an emotionless spirit medium known as a "Doll". Yin is of Finnish origin and her real name is Kirsi (キルシー Kirushī), which is the Finnish diminutive form of either Kirsikka (meaning "cherry"). Her catchphrase is "I dunno" (知りませんよ Shirimasen yo). Her alter-ego is Cure Aetos (キュア エートス Kyua Ētosu), she gains an eagle tail and wings; her silver hair became a long purple ponytail and her purple eyes became golden and controlling Dark Element. Yin's Animal Mark which represents a Haast’s Eagle is located on the chest, and her color is purple. Her Element forms are Skoteinés Aetos (スコテイネス エートス Sukoteinesu Ētosu) and Prísma Aetos (プリズマ エートス Purizuma Ētosu) with Cure Happy's Light Element. Her Queen form is Queen Aetos (クイーン エートス Kuīn Ētosu). Appearance: In her civilian form, she had pale irises to display in blindless, her purple eyes, silver hair ponytail. Yin wearing a purple dress in the top she had a black bolero jacket, black tights and black shoes. Her Animal Mark when she received is located on her chest. In the second movie of Bones Pretty Cure!, Yin is now 24 years old and no longer being a Doll, she had a long silver ponytail, she wears a black and purple Chinese-style dress. As Cure Aetos, her silver hair became a long purple ponytail, and she had golden eyes. She purple maid dress with a white apron, a French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head. Her purple claws-like gauntlets, purple boots, and eagle-like shoulder pads. She gains eagle wings and tail. As Skoteinés Aetos, she had her same purple maid dress with a white apron, her eagle wings and tail are covered by darkness which look like a phoenix wings and tail. She had a eagle-like helmet with a phoenix-like feathers on the head, purple claws-like gautlets and eagle-like shoulder pads. As Prísma Aetos, her outfit is similar from Cure Happy, but mixed with her magenta maid dress with a white apron, a magenta ribbon with a eagle draw on it in the chest. She had a magenta ponytail and magenta eyes. A French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head. She had still a eagle tail and wings. Her magenta claws-like gauntlets, magenta boots, and eagle-like shoulder pads. As Queen Aetos, she had the same purple maid outfit, but added with a eagle-like exoskeleton which covered her body and her head wearing a eagle-like helmet. This makes it look like a backbone knight. Personality: Yin had a very opposite personality compared to her master Miyuki. Yin had a Dandere personality, she's very silent and cold as a Doll, and she showed no emotion or make a decision by herself, but she was very reserved and shy. Even during fights, she remained very calm and cold, Yin thinks very quickly and it is often she who takes care of the strategy during fighting, but shows sign of pain when she had been attacked. However, she want to recover her humanity and feel her emotions again. Yet, her relationship with her master Miyuki and Hei, she will become very close and revealed her own feelings and become soft and heart-warming. However, in episode 22, when Hei is violently injured before her eyes, to the Yin reacts by her own anger but keep her calm, and even about to kill Kiba when her curse is intense and on the verge of becoming an evil monster. But she regain control of herself after Cure Happy had reasoned her, which lead to turned into Skoteinés Aetos in the first time. As the series progress (mainly in the Beast Emperors Saga), she gradually evolves over as she becomes more human, . As Cure Aetos, she was specialised in Speed because eagles have amazing speed and with unique accuracy, her remaining static are balanced, but she gets tired quickly and very easily dives from dark powers. Nevertheless, she can not resist ice and cold. History: Sad Childhood: As a young child, her true name is Kirsi and she was originally a human, her father died from the plane crash. she was a student of a pianist who slowly started developing the love to her mother. As they were about to kiss one night, Yin saw them, and ran away in shock. She ran into the street, and was almost run over by an incoming truck, but was saved when her mother pushed her out of the way. Since this tragedy, Yin becoming a Doll, she losing her emotions and blames herself of her mother's death. Being Partner with Cure Happy: After Miyuki's Smile Pact is broken, she transform into a Hokkaido wolf to attacking the Zebra-like Heaven Beast. The next day, when she wake up, Miyuki look the mirror, she screams and shocked of her new appearance. Miyuki became a half-wolf forever (with wolf ears and tail permanently). Miyuki hide her tail (by coiled and hiding with her clothes), and hiding her wolf ears with a hat, and she go away from Yin. Later in the library, there was a poster about on Miyuki's secret. Furious, Miyuki began to punched to the alarm signal, to trigger the alarm sound, then use the lighter to trigger the automatic water sprinklers with the water pipe under constant pressure which flood the hallway. And finally the deluge of water stops, then Kiba appears, because it was he who had denounced. He offers to join him if the humans reject her. But Miyuki refuse stubbornly and swore that she would never forgive him. Miyuki had intended to leave Nanairogaoka forever, because she is the last Hokkaido wolf. And then she reveals her tail and wolf ears, which shocked everyone around her, she transform into a fully wolf, then she run away by jumping out the window and go away from them. But Yin follow after her by throwing out the window. Later on the cruise ship that leads into the Animal Land, Miyuki can feel safe, yet Yin had followed her. Yin then wants to protect her and stop the Human Hunting while Miyuki became Yin's master, because Yin's a Maid-Pretty Cure. When Kiba appears with his Rhino-like Bone Beast, they defeated them with Cure Aetos' Dark Element. Relationships: Family: Unnamed father: Her father was died from the plane crash when Yin is a child. Unnamed mother: After her father died, Yin was almost run over by an incoming truck, but was saved when her mother pushed her out of the way. Friends: Hei: Her lover or love interest, he was once her partner and take care of him. Mao: Her pet cat. Shirayuki: Despite their different personalities, Yin and Shirayuki are probably close and formed a duo in some situations. Adélie: Both girls represent birds, Yin represents the eagle while Adélie represents the penguin. Yin described Adélie as an aggressive but a nice girl, and both have losing their families and being orphaned. Yin is a Kuudere while Adélie is a Tsundere. Maka Albarn: Yin felt no fear towards Maka, despite her strict and aggressive personality. Hiyori Iki: She feels great respect and loyalty towards Yin, and worried about of her. Miyuki Hoshizora: Her master since the episode 3, Miyuki had revealed her true wolf form and she run away from Nanairogaoka after her secret is revealed by Kiba. Yin wishes to protected Miyuki and help her to regain her Pretty Cure power. They are often seen together, because Miyuki is very loyal towards Yin and called her "Big Sister" (姉さま Nee-sama), they relationship is more sisterly between Yin and Miyuki, than between a master and servant. Transformations: Transformation Sequence: Cure Aetos (キュア エートス Kyua Ētosu): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Yin, she represents the Haast's Eagle, she can flying in the air and she control the Dark Element, but may transforming into a dark eagle due the curse effect. Before to transform, she slashing with a Bio Card into the DNA Crusader, she says "Pretty Cure, DNA Fusion!". Once the DNA Crusader is shine, a Eagle-like spirit is around of her and merged with her. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered with a purple shadow. Her purple maid dress with a white apron appears, with A French maid headdress with two bells in the left appears on her head. Her purple claws-like gauntlets, purple boots, and eagle-like shoulder pads. She gains eagle wings and tail start to appear. Finally, her silver hair became a long purple ponytail, while her purple eyes became golden. She then does a short fly before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Aetos, posing afterward with a Haast's Eagle for background. Skoteinés Aetos Skoteinés Aetos (スコテイネス エートス Sukoteinesu Ētosu): Is Cure Aetos’s Element form. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!". And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered by darkness, except for head, and her eagle tail and wings are now covered by darkness which look like a phoenix. Her purple maid dress with a white apron is the same. Finally is she had a eagle-like helmet with a phoenix-like feathers on the head and replaced her French maid headdress, purple claws-like and eagle-like shoulder pads. She is covered by darkness and then she flying the dark sky for background and introducing herself as Skoteinés Aetos, posing afterward with a Haast's Eagle for background. Prisma Aetos Prísma Aetos (プリズマ エートス Purizuma Ētosu): Is Cure Aetos’ second Element form, but with Cure Happy's Light Element. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!" while Cure Happy giving to Cure Aetos her Light Element. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered with magenta light, except for head and eagle tail and wings. She had a magenta maid dress, a magenta ribbon with a eagle draw on it in the chest, a French maid headdress with two bells in the left on the head is the same. Her magenta claws-like gauntlets, magenta boots, and eagle-like shoulder pads. Finally is a magenta ponytail, and magenta eyes. She then does a long fly into a behind the light sky for background and introducing herself as Prísma Aetos, posing afterward with a Haast's for background. Queen Aetos Queen Aetos (クイーン エートス Kuīn Ētosu): is Cure Aetos' Queen form after receving her Beast Exoskeleton and thus her Bone Feather Duster. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with her Bio Card to access the Beast Exoskeleton, Yin can transform into her Queen form called "Queen Aetos". She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Queen Form, she says "Perfect Mode!" to becoming Queen Aetos. Attacks: Dark Element Dark Wing Tornado (ダークウイングトルネード Dāku Uingu Torunēdo) - Her main attack with her Dark Element, Cure Aetos is surrounded a gust of black wind, then she folded her wings and spreads her wings to send a dark tornado to the target and carried away by the tornado. Black Hurricane (ブラック ハリケーン Burakku Harikēn) - When Cure Aetos use her Animal Mark, she transform into a giant dark eagle. She created a giant black hurricane and rushed to carried away the enemy. Night Stormbringer (ナイト ストームブリンガー Naito Sutōmuburingā): Her ultimate attack as Skoteinés Aetos, . Light Element Light Cutter (ライト グ カッター Raito Kattā): As Prísma Aetos, her light wings began to shine, she rushed to cutting her target with her light wings. Prism Striker (プリズム ストライカー Purizumu Sutoraikā): When Prísma Aetos use her Animal Mark, she transform into a giant light eagle. Shine Burster (シャイン バースター Shain Bāsutā): Her final attack, her body begin to shine, she created a seal to create a light blast to her target. Group Attack Dark Shower (ダーク シャワー Dāku Shawā): Her combine attack with Cure Happy. Animal Nature Pride (アニマル ネイチャー プライド Animaru Neichā Puraido): Is group attack after they have their Queen Forms. The group practices a great combine attack with their animal powers to defeating enemies, but they need to using their Beast Exoskeletons to performed the attack. Statics: Attack: 5 / 10 Defense: 5 / 10 Speed: 10 / 10 Stamina: 5 / 10 Agility: 5 / 10 Technique: 5 / 10 Etymology: Yin (イン) - in Chinese Pinyin language, Yin meaning "Silver", but in Japanese, Gin (銀) meaning "Silver" also. Kirsi (キルシー) - her true name which is the Finnish diminutive form of either Kirsikka (キルシーカー) meaning "Cherry". Cure Aetos () '''- Aetos meaning "Eagle" in Greek language. Songs: Yin's voice actor, Fukuen Misato, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hayami Saori, who voices Shirayuki, Hanazawa Kana who voices Adélie, Omigawa who voices Maka Albarn, and Uchida Maaya, who voices Iki Hiyori. Singles: * Flying Eagle * Emotionless Doll Duets: * Animal Nature (Along with Hayami Saori, Hanazawa Kana, Omigawa Chiaki and Uchida Maaya) * Fang and Wings (Along with Hayami Saori) Trivia: * Skoteinés meaning "Darkness" in Greek, and Prísma meaning in Greek "Prism" or "Light". * Her birthday was December 21th, which means she was born on the first day of winter. * Her Zodiac sign is Sagittarius. * In English dub, Yin is the second to be voiced by Brina Palencia, followed by Shirayuki. * Yin was the only main character and lead Cure have the more silent and cold personality. * Yin is the first Cure to being a Doll. * Drastically, Cure Aetos is the second Pretty Cure to have golden eyes when she transform, the first is Cure Amaterasu. Coincidentally, the three have a Cure-name that begins by a letter "A" (Amaterasu in Japanese and Aetos in Greek). * As her civilian form, she is the fourth lead Cure to have purple eyes, but her theme color is purple. The firsts are Yumehara Nozomi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 / Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and Asahina Mirai from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. * '''Yin have similitude with Yuri Tsukikage from Heartcatch Pretty Cure. * Both have lost family menbers. * Both have silver or purple color themes. * Both have quiet and lonely personality. * Unlike Yuri, Yin had not lost her mascot partner. * Both have the latter Y as the first letter from the name in civilian form. * Both have tragic pasts. * Both have losing their family members. * Yin have opposite personality and differences with her master, Hoshizora Miyuki: * Unlike Miyuki, Yin was emotionless and cold. * She was a saddest past. * She losing her parents during childhood. * As a Cure, she using the Dark Element. * She's not smiling when she transformed. * Yin doesn't shouted when she pronounced her attacks or she introducing herself. * She had the same Japanese Voice actor Fukuen Misato, with Kurumu Kurono of "Rosario + Vampire" and Miyuki Hoshizora / Cure Happy from Smile! Pretty Cure. * In English dub, Yin shares her English voice actor with Shirayuki, Brina Palencia. Both were the characters from the animes produced by Studio Bones. * She was the first Crossover-Cure represents a eagle. * She’s nicknamed “Big Sister”, it's (姉さま Nee-sama) by Hoshizora Miyuki, Yin is the only Pretty Cure to be called an older sister by her own partner. * Yin is the only lead Cure who does not smile during transformation, she does not shout when she pronounced her attacks or shouted when she introducing herself as a Maid-Pretty Cure. * Yin is the very first lead Cure to being a Dandere, because she showed emotions a little when she was alone with Miyuki. * Yin is the only lead Cure to have her true name, Kirsi. Gallery: Profile: Yin aka Cure Aetos.png|Yin / Cure Aetos (Darker Than Black) Yin (Civilian form).png|Yin (Civilian form) Cure Aetos.png|Cure Aetos Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Female Characters